


In Which Zach is a Size Queen and Chris is "Gifted"

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, size-kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Zach ogles of Chris' bulge and one time he tames it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Zach is a Size Queen and Chris is "Gifted"

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

**1**

Zach was a size queen. This was a statement of fact that he had known since high school when someone bet John Rogers, the varsity quarterback, that he couldn't wear a codpiece for a whole day without someone noticing.

Naturally, word got around the other students long before John was supposed to wear his codpiece. Somehow, none of the teachers found out, so Zach spent an entire hour and a half of gym class staring at another boy's crotch and trying desperately to avoid A) touching himself and B) cumming his pants.

Zach only managed after promising himself he'd jerk off in the locker room the instant the teacher blew the whistle for class change. That was one of the most spectacular orgasms of his high school career.

Since then, Zach had come to terms with his obsession with size, he doesn't even much care anymore if a guy were large or small. It was just an added perk if he happened to be packing a bit more junk in the trunk as it were.

This was why it came as such a surprise when Zach found himself laying eyes on the biggest package he'd seen since Junior year and something told him this one was real.

"Hi," The guy said, flopping down on the couch next to Zach, and Zach had to hastily force his eyes to the guy's face. It wasn't obvious you were ogling someone's assets when they were at eye-level; it was quite another thing to be checking them out when they'd been sat down beside your hip. "Not a bad party, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Zach said kind of dumbly, not entirely sure what he was agreeing with as his brain rewired its headquarters in his dick.

"I've been to a few of these things, and they're usually either too rowdy or too lame. This one's hit that happy medium I think." The man grinned at him and Zach thought that was the most attractive smile he'd ever seen.

"You must be an actor," He said.

The man laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"You're just too damned pretty to be anything else in this town."

"Thanks, you're right by the way. Name's Chris Pine." Chris held out his hand for a shake.

Zach took it. "Zach... Quinto."

"Oh, you're that guy who just got the gig playing the psycho/brain character on that super-hero show, aren't you?"

"That's me."

"That show looks pretty damned amazing, hope you get a few good seasons out before it runs it's course."

"Thanks, I do too. What about you? I'm afraid I haven't heard your name at all."

"Not surprising, I've done a few bit parts on TV and a couple romcoms but nothing substantial yet."

"Well good luck to you. It's a grisly business."

"I know, some days I feel like I have more work than I can handle; then I turn around, and I'm begging my agent for auditions again."

Zach smiled. "You'll survive though, you seem like a smart guy, I've met enough stoners and wannabes in this town to say you're not one of them; I think you'll make a name for yourself someday."

"Well thanks. From the ten minutes we've known each other I'd like to say the same of you." Chris raised his beer. "Cheers, to bountiful careers with more work than we can possibly handle."

Zach laughed and clinked his glass with his new friend's.

"Well, I should probably get back up and mingle. It was nice meeting you though. Maybe we'll even work together someday."

"Maybe." Zach said as his eyes promptly zeroed in on Chris' groin when the man stood up again, placing himself at Zach's eye level once more. He had no idea what Chris might have said to him in parting, his brain was too busy imagining the feeling of that enormous cock, fully hard and deep inside his throat.

He should get up and mingle too, if nothing else it'd keep him from jumping on obscenely hung, blatantly straight, aspiring actors. Maybe he'd even find himself a date for the night, but after laying eyes on that package, Zach doubted anything else he ran into tonight would come close to measuring up.

~

**2**

"What do you mean we still don't have a Kirk?" Zach asked Simon in the dressing room before makeup.

"I mean the guy they were thinking of going with just got vetoed."

"We start filming in- what, a week?"

Simon shrugged. "You got me."

"Hey, Zach?" A lackey asked sheepishly, poking his head into the dressing room just before Zach got around to dropping trow.

"Yeah?"

"Don't change yet, JJ wants you to come read with a couple prospects."

Zach sighed to Simon. "I swear I've gotten more practice in with the recruits than you guys."

"Break a leg!" Simon called as the door swung shut and Zach followed the fresh-faced little lackey across the lot and into the studio -as if he didn't know exactly where he was going by now.

The lackey, whose name Zach really _should_ remember by now, pointed Zach to the backdoor of the casting room and promptly scurried off to do someone else's bidding. Rolling his eyes, Zach opened the door to be greeted, once again, by April and Alyssa, the movie's casting directors.

JJ was sitting between them, and Zach was reminded of his own audition. JJ was the only director he'd ever known to be so hands on with everything. Most of the time, the director didn't bother, just trusted the casting directors to do their job. And from the looks on their faces, they were rather wishing he would just let them chose for him.

"Zach, I'm so glad you could make it. I have two potentials today, I want to see what kind of chemistry you have with them. This franchise hinges on the relationship between Kirk and Spock, we can't very well have a Kirk that doesn't have that 'click' with Spock, can we?"

"Of course not." Zach agreed obediently, taking his seat across the table, not bothering to pick up the script.

Shortly, JJ magically signaled the first actor to come in, Zach stood and shook his hand. The man introduced himself; but by the time they'd started reading, Zach had already forgotten his name. They'd seen so many actors by now, Zach just wished they'd pick one so they could get on to the real point of the job. But, an audience is an audience, so Zach gave it his all; and ten minutes later, he was shaking the man's hand and bidding him good luck on his way out the door.

"Not him."

The casting directors sighed at the blatant inevitability of JJ's assessment.

"Why not? He seemed pretty good."

"And you seemed pretty bored."

"But... that's not his fault. We've just seen so many different people casting this part."

"Kirk and Spock have the destined friendship, I don't care if the production of the movie ends up postponed six months. We're going to get Kirk right."

The other three chimed their equivalent 'yessir's' and settled into their chairs to await the next actor to arrive through the door.

Glancing at the sheet, JJ welcomed the man who looked to be nervous as hell and a little younger than Zach himself. "Chris Pine, Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for giving me the second chance, Sir."

Zach looked from the man's face to his fidgety hands and immediately recognized a package he hadn't seen in over a year. Eyes that blue and a jaw that chiseled were nothing special in Hollywood, but a bulge that large was respectable no matter where you went.

"Chris." Zach's eyes jerked back up to his face as he discreetly crossed his legs.

Chris gave him a puzzled look. "Have we met? I mean I recognize you from your show, but I didn't expect..."

"We went to the same party a while back, I'd just started work as Sylar. You had more work than you knew what to do with, and we both wished each other luck that it'd stay that way."

"Wow, I'm surprised you remember all that."

"I am too, actually." Zach fought back a blush, rather successfully he might add. Acting paid off for something.

Chris laughed. "Well, I haven't been quite that busy for a while, but hopefully that will change soon." Zach noticed Chris give the casting directors a hopeful glance. They returned it stonily.

"Right," JJ interrupted gesturing to the partial script on the table. "If you would be so kind."

Zach winced on Chris' behalf. It didn't look good. Too bad, it'd be kind of nice to work with the guy like they'd mentioned in passing so many months ago.

As soon as Chris had said his thanks and left, JJ grinned at Zach. "He's the one."

"What? But I thought."

"So what if he's not the best actor we've seen in the last month, he's got the best rapport with you, and he _looks_ so much like Shatner. He's perfect. April, give his agent a call, let him know he should report for a screen test first thing tomorrow morning."

Zach just shook his head. They were going to get the chance to work together after all.

~

**3**

The next many weeks of Zach's life were a bizarre exercise of his acting talents. Not only was he constantly tweaking his head space of one of the most archetypal characters of the twentieth century, but he was also constantly pretending that he didn't notice exactly how attractive his costar he really was.

Every day began the same, Zach got up too early and went in to get changed into his costume before settling in for the next few hours to get his ears put on. About halfway through the second ear, Chris came in and they'd chat while make-up artists poked and prodded at their faces.

Zach never expected to like someone as much as he liked Chris. The man was clever, talented, and damned funny. Not only was Zach wildly attracted to Chris from the get go, but he found himself yearning for the man's friendship.

"Hey --I was thinking-- JJ's giving almost all the main cast off tomorrow, we should go out tonight," Chris said, as he closed his eyes to allow the artists to do their work. "Drink, dance, flirt?"

Zach snorted. "Are you joking? I dunno about you, but after we finish filming I'm usually about ready to pass out."

"Tomorrow then?"

"I think the others already have plans."

"But I notice you didn't include yourself in that statement."

Zach sighed. "Alright, you got me; I don't have anything planned, but I'm not a huge fan of clubbing on my days off, at least not when I'm filming. Thanks for the offer though." Besides, Zach rather doubted he'd be happy with a pick up when the mark he wanted was his wingman.

"Fair enough, how about a movie instead? Drinks, popcorn, explosions?"

Zach thought about it a moment. "Okay; I'm out of excuses. We'll watch explosions and eat popcorn."

Chris grinned. "How's seven sound?"

Zach laughed.

~

"Hey, handsome." Chris said as Zach opened the door for him.

"I thought the flirting was only for if we went dancing." Zach teased.

Chris laughed. "I brought booze."

"And good booze at that." Zach stepped aside. "What movie did you want to watch?"

"Who says we have to watch only one?"

"My call time. I've gotta be in for makeup by five."

"Do you just... never sleep?"

"I woke up about two hours ago." Zach said bluntly.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Seriously."

"My god, man. That's insane. You should ask JJ to rearrange the schedule, if you're that in need of sleep."

"To what end? We're already behind. I'll live. I'll just be extra tired for a few weeks." He shrugged. "Come on, movie time."

Shrugging, Chris picked a DVD. "This one alright?"

"Master And Commander? I haven't watched that movie in years."

"Years?"

"Since it came out, yeah."

"For shame, Zach," Chris teased, putting the movie in and joining Zach on the couch to watch.

Movie set, they settled onto the couch, but Zach couldn't concentrate. The silence between them just felt awkward. "I'm sorry. I appreciate the thought. I really do, but it's just not practical."

"I understand. You're right, of course. We've both got some pretty intense schedules. We're cool."

"Thanks man." Zach settled in for their movie, relaxed and at ease around Chris for once. He was too used to being completely distracted by the man's well... 'manliness' to focus on much else.

It was two hours and many, _many_ explosions later that the credits began to roll.

"Well, that was exciting."

Zach laughed. "I think you've mastered understatement, Chris."

Sticking his tongue out, Chris stood to retrieve his movie; but before Zach could look away, Chris' crotch had swung up to eye level and he'd immediately zeroed in on that impressive bulge. "Oh, shit," Zach breathed.

"Sorry?" Chris turned, and Zach forced his gaze up to Chris' face.

"Nothing. Oh, but did you want to stay for dinner? I'm not that desperate for sleep that I can't hang out a bit longer."

"Yeah, alright. So, what're we eating?"

As they discussed food stuffs, Zach realized that it didn't matter if he was wildly attracted to his friend. He'd live, and their friendship would survive his little... preoccupation.

~

**4**

Two months after filming'd wrapped and Zach'd never felt so damned lonely in his life. It was a good thing he was about to start up with Heroes again, because otherwise he would probably go mad.

Sure he'd seen his friends, but he hadn't seen _Chris_. It was a little jarring to realize just how ingrained into his life the other man had become. He said as much to Kristen one day.

"He's the Kirk to your Spock, right?"

"Yeah." Zach said, digging into his felafel. "He's more than just my usual costar though."

"Which is saying a lot considering you tend to make bff's with your costars ten minutes after meeting them. Are you in love with him or something?"

"What? No. No, god, what the hell gave you that idea?"

"Maybe the fact that you brought him up in passing when we first sat down here; and then, ten minutes later, you haven't said a word; and you decide to tell me how much you miss him."

"Ah, I can see how that would seem like I like the guy; but no, he's just a friend."

"And you wish he weren't."

"I don't know; he's straight as an arrow."

"You ever seen an arrow in slow motion though? Those things bend back and forth more than... a bendy thing."

"Thanks for that metaphor, I'll be sure to taunt you with this moment next time you beat me at Scrabble."

"What can I say? Lady Luck likes to give me the best letters." They ate in a content silence for a bit. "You ever considered asking him out?"

"No, not really. Like I said, he's straight." Zach murmured, lost in his own thoughts of the possibility.

"I don't know how to say this; Zach, but there's no such thing as a perfect Gaydar. He could be the straightest arrow in the quiver but still curve to the left."

"Right."

Kristen blinked at him. "Huh? I didn't expect you to agree with me so quickly."

"I wasn't agreeing with you I was just... um... never mind."

"Wait... how do you know which direction he curves, Zach."

Zach sighed, putting his food down. "If I tell you, will you let me change the subject after?"

"Deal." Kristen squirmed happily into her seat, clapping her hands and waiting for story-time to start.

Rolling his eyes, Zach began. "It was about a week before filming wrapped. We were going for one of our bi-weekly runs when I happened to... glance down..."

"You checked out his ass and got more than just an eyeful?"

"... Who's telling the story here?"

"You would have had to be facing the same direction though, how did you manage a look at his erection?"

"Look, just let me tell the story." Zach glared at her until she mimed zipping and locking her lips. "Alright, yes. We were side-by-side. I looked down, and had every intention of keeping my eyes front, but I glanced slightly to the side and couldn't look away in time before I noticed what I was seeing..."

"Why was he... if you guys were running? Doesn't seem like the kind of activity to get the hormones flowing."

"It's not, It just gets the blood pumping pretty hard. Sometimes it just doesn't keep flowing through all the extremities at the same rate. I'm surprised you don't get any kind of problem too."

"Maybe kind of... There's just not much there to notice when I'm running along." She shrugged. "So what'd you do about it?"

"Nothing. There's not really anything I could do. Point out he's pitching a tent on our morning run and call attention to the fact I'm looking at a very private place on my very straight friend? No way." Shuddering, Zach returned to his felafel. "Now, if your curiosity is satisfied, can we _please_ change the subject."

"Yeah, yeah. If we have to."

"Thank you."

~  
**5**

"Life is _awesome_!" Simon shouted as they stumbled out of the after-party celebrating a successful premier of Zach's first movie. Well, they were celebrating everyone's movie, but Zach was the only one who'd never been up on the silver screen before. It was exciting to say the least.

Karl crashed into Zach's side, whooping loudly into his ear, making him wince.

"Life _is_ awesome. Right, Zachy-boy?"

"Please don't let that be a nickname that sticks." Zach groaned, massaging his ear as he shrugged Karl off.

"Aw, I kinda like it," Chris said, slapping Zach's shoulder.

Zach made his best 'Ew, gross' face as he swiped at Chris but missed by miles. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm drunk, and we've got interviews tomorrow. As much as I'd love to just hang out until the wee hours of the morning with the lot of you I think I should get some sleep before I pass out."

They all made the appropriate disappointed noises before universally agreeing that Zach was right and hailing a couple cabs to get back to the hotel together. That was how Zach found himself crammed in the back seat of a taxi that smelled like talcum powder, sandwiched between Zoe on one side with Chris on the other and Anton in the front seat.

Oddly enough, Anton was the least drunk of the lot of them. Despite being able to legally drink in Australia, the kid had acted far more responsibly than some of them; Zoe was about ready to fall asleep on Zach's shoulder.

While Zach was busily debating the etiquette of shoving Zoe into the window, so he wouldn't have to worry about getting drool stains out of his jacket later- Chris had started to pick at a bit of lint on Zach's knee.

Zach looked over. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, you know what we should do when we get back? Play a board game. It's not that late, it'll be fun."

"Are you crazy? It's... What time is it?"

"About 12:25" Anton replied from the front seat.

"Oh... that's not that late, is it?"

Chris shook his head enthusiastically. "So? Game?"

And so, Zach found himself setting up a game of Scrabble in his hotel room at nearly one in the morning.

"You ever played Scrabble for shots?" Chris asked, sitting criss-cross at the head of the bed. His jacket and tie were sitting beside him.

"No," Zach laughed. "I can't say that I have."

An evil grin spread across Chris' face. "Want to learn?"

"Something tells me I really, really don't."

"We each go like regular scrabble, but whenever we've both gone, whoever got the most points that round has to take a shot."

"Nope, I didn't want to know that. Because right now it sounds like a fantastic idea."

Chris laughed, climbing over to the mini-bar and collecting one of everything provided. He flopped back down, his feet together in front of him, with knees flat against the bedspread.

Zach was just registering how flexible Chris had to be to get into this position when he noticed Chris' 'little friend' resting rather conspicuously between his spread thighs. Zach tore his eyes away just in time to hear Chris telling him to 'pick his poison.'

Zach chose a nice, safe rum, and looked at his tiles. The current arrangement immediately made him sputter.

"What?"

"I think I have to go first, fate demands it."

"Okay, sure."

Zach set his tiny bottle down to the side and lay out his tiles: PENISES.

"Holy shit... You're right. Fate gave you one awesome hand, how many points is that?"

"Fifty-nine, since I used up my hand." Zach said, drawing. He was starting to feel a bit less tipsy, now that he'd engaged his brain, but the fact that Chris was still sitting with his package on display --clothed, but still very much apparent through his tight suit-pants-- was very distracting.

"You should just take your shot now, there's no way I can top that." Chris responded with a word of his own, laying his tiles out and taking a shot before Zach had even managed to count the points up.

"You couldn't be sure I'd win that round."

"Fifty-nine? I played: 'VISION.' Double word score or not, it can't compete with your 'penises.' And that's not a sentence you hear every day."

Zach laughed. "It really isn't."

They continued playing, the results fairly even, one would get a string of better words, then they other would. Pretty soon they were out of tiles, and both quite thoroughly buzzed.

"Okay, now I think it's late enough we should get some sleep, Chris."

"Yeah, alright." Chris yawned. "Mind if I just crash here? I'm not sure I remember which room is mine right now, and I really don't want to wander the halls lost for the next half-hour trying to find it."

"Sure, why not?" It was only once Zach saw Chris stripping to his skivvies that it occurred to him exactly why not. Zach was suddenly tremendously thankful that alcohol tended to leave him fairly impotent as he watched Chris' clothes falling to the floor one layer after another until Chris was standing there in his trunks.

"Do you prefer a side?"

"No," Zach croaked, and Chris crawled into bed, leaving Zach to strip and join him.

"G'night, Zach." Chris mumbled.

~  
**+1**

Zach woke up with an erection pressed to the curve of his spine, strong arms wrapped tightly around him. He blinked muzzily at the slow, languid rolls of hips against his back as his bed mate thrust.

It was only when that bed mate moaned softly in his sleep that Zach remembered who he was with. Immediately, his morning wood was a bit more tree-like than it had been a moment ago.

Sitting up with a jerk, Zach groaned as his head throbbed. "Fuck," He mumbled, stumbling into the bathroom to get a nice big drink and carefully empty his bladder.

Two aspirin later, Zach returned to find Chris lying on his back gripping his forehead with both hands. "Was I just... humping your ass in my sleep?"

"My back, yeah," Zach admitted, handing Chris the aspirin and his own glass of water.

Chris mumbled thanks, carefully sitting up into the same position he'd sat in last night to take the medication. "Sorry, I'm not usually such a... snuggler in my sleep. I should have just gone back to my room last night."

"What? Nah, it's cool. It's not like you have much control when you're dreaming."

"Not consciously, but I often get a little... cozy when I sleep with guys after drinking. 'Course usually they don't mind so much..."

Zach blinked, trying to process that. "You make a habit of sleeping with men after going drinking, do you?"

"Well, I think I go home with women more often just because my publicist makes less of a fuss, but it happens often enough."

Zach stared, his waning headache completely forgotten. "You're gay?"

"Bi. Aren't you gay, though?"

"Yeah but... I thought..."

Chris sighed. "You and every gay man I've ever slept with. The women can usually tell, but for some reason, I have yet to meet a gay man who doesn't immediately try to claim he's 'converted' me as soon as we're done. Do I give off some kind of weird pheromone that says 'I am Straight?'"

"No, Shit. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"No, I'm not annoyed with you. It's not like I've broadcast my preferences either."

"What are your preferences exactly?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm pretty bi, though I do rather like sex with men a little more than women. Women tend to get a bit shy. Probably if I gave a relationship more time than just, 'Can I buy you a drink.' I'd find different results, but whatever."

"I had no idea..." Zach licked his lip. Noticing, with his new found information that Chris' eyes promptly honed in on his mouth, so he did it again.

"You know... I never bothered to ask you your preferences either." Chris said, and was his voice a little thinner? Almost as if he was getting short of breath? When Zach glanced between Chris' legs, sure enough, the man was still significantly firmer than any other time Zach had seen him.

"You haven't. I like men."

"Exclusively?"

"The few women I've been with were never quite as interesting."

"Good to know..." A tense silence stretched between them. Zach licked his lips again, and Chris asked, "Want to fuck?"

"Oh, god yes." Zach climbed onto the bed and collapsed into Chris' mouth, kissing and pressing and rubbing together in all the best ways two mouths could.

Chris pushed Zach away, fingernails scratching over Zach's stubble. "Before we do this, promise me this won't screw up our friendship."

Rolling his eyes, Zach sat over Chris' lap. "Yes, I promise I won't go completely awkward or expect a marriage proposal if we do this."

"Good." Chris returned to devouring Zach's soul with his tongue. Grabbing at skin and muscle, Chris palmed Zach's ass with a moan. Breaking away with a gasp, "I don't mean to presume, but I _really_ want to top, Zach."

"Oh, fuck I was hoping you'd say that." Zach gasped, grinding the cleft of his ass against the growing length. Just when Zach thought it couldn't get any bigger, there was another throb of growth from beneath him. "I don't think I have a condom that will fit you though."

"Wallet, right coat pocket." Chris mumbled before sucking a dark hickey into the rounded curve of Zach's shoulder.

Shuddering, Zach tore himself away long enough to dive for Chris' wallet, tugging the thing out triumphantly and waving it at Chris.

With a grin, Chris pushed Zach back, tugging his briefs down his hips.

"No, wait." Zach sat up. "I want to be on top."

"What? But I thought..." Chris allowed himself to be rolled, the confusion apparent on his face.

Completely naked, Zach stared down at Chris' underwear. The elastic strained away from his hips from the force and size of the man's erection. Drooling only a little, Zach leaned down, mouthing at the shape of the enormous cock before him. "Fuck, I can't wait to feel you inside me, Chris. I just know you're going to be such a tight fit."

Chris moaned, tangling his hands in Zach's hair. "As hot as this is, we don't have much time; and I'd really like to feel that 'tight fit' before I run out the gate a little soon."

Laughing, Zach sat up, tugging Chris' trunks down his thighs just enough for his dick to spring out, bobbing comically before Zach straddled Chris' hips and went for another kiss.

Fumbling for where he put the lube yesterday after jerking off to these very thoughts, Zach ground his taint into the length of Chris' shaft which quivered up to meet him, thrust for thrust.

"Let me." Chris mumbled between biting nips, grabbing the bottle from Zach and promptly pouring copious amounts onto his fingers.

Zach nodded, leaning back to give Chis a better angle as he tore open the condom. The thing was huge, but barely fit over Chris' massive prick, rolling it down as he rolled his hips onto Chris' fingers. The instant Chris was suited up, Zach planted both hands behind him and fucked himself down onto his friend's hand. "Fuck me."

"I will. God, Zach. I've been thinking about this, you, for so long. I thought you knew and just weren't interested."

"I've wanted to feel your massive cock inside me since we met." Zach confessed, gasping as a fourth finger teased at the ring of his hole. "That party, years ago now. I saw how big you were, and I would have taken you to bed that night if I'd known you might have said yes."

"I spent ten minutes staring at you from across the room, Zach. You have no idea how hot you are."

Zach grunted, tugging Chris' hand out of him by the wrist. "I think I have some idea," He breathed, lining up the tip of Chris' cock and lowering himself. Needy, little bounces over Chris' hips until every inch of that enormous monster was buried inside of him. Arching his back to get as deep as possible, Zach rubbed at his belly, where he imagined the head of Chris' dick rested inside his guts. "Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this hard."

"Me neither, Zach. I'm not gonna last." Chris bucked up. "Please move."

Zach wiggled his hips back and forth, feeling a burn through the miniscule circles as his body struggled to adjust. "Yes."

That was all Zach could say for a while as he began to fuck himself on Chris' cock. Stretching nearly a foot in the air before pounding back down, Chris' cock wasn't even close to falling out, and it was amazing.

Chris' wet fist wrapped around Zach's cock, getting a few good strokes in amid Zach's yells before he managed to bat it away. "Too much," He gasped. "I'm gonna cum too fast on just your cock. I want to last."

"Shit, Zach, do you know how hot that is?" Planting his feet on the bed, Chris began fucking Zach in earnest. Inches of hot, heavy flesh throbbing and stroking against Zach's channel. "Want to see you cum. Without anything but my cock, want to see you explode all over my chest."

Zach moaned as his cock jerked. An unexpectedly well-aimed thrust, coupled with the sound of Chris' gasps of encouragement pushed Zach tumbling over the edge. He rode it out, drawing his orgasm out longer and longer until Chris buried deep inside him, shaking and clenching as his own pleasure washed over him.

Collapsing onto Chris' sticky chest with a groan, Zach sighed, nuzzling into a warm, protective arm. "Don't pull out, not yet."

"Too bad we can't stay longer. I'd rather like to fuck you again..."

"You can. I swear there is no way in hell this is just a one time thing."

Chris laughed. "Good." He was petting soothing strokes over Zach's lower back, along the length of where Chris' cock is still buried inside him.

"If we had just a little more time, I think I'd like to ride you again, slower this time." Zach squeezed, relishing the moan he got.

"Fuck, who says we can't be a little late? We're famous, if you don't get to abuse that every once in a while, what's the point?"

Laughing into Chris' neck, Zach picked a spot on his collar to suck, marking his skin as the soft length inside him started to grow again.

"I can't believe I never tried to jump you before."

"Less talking, more moving," Chris grunted out as Zach laughed at him again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Because I was given free reign with this, I decided to try one trope I have never gotten around to before, Five+one. It was interesting.


End file.
